


刍狗（二）

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	刍狗（二）

04

王昊抱着装满白粉的皮箱躲在盖身后，盖用枪抵着巴颂的头，挟持他当护身符：“都别动！不然我立马打爆他的头！”

巴颂示意手下不要轻举妄动，盖带着王昊一步一步往门口退。

 

三人退到门口，盖用胳膊肘击晕巴颂推给保镖们，抓起王昊飞也似地跑下楼。

 

巴颂的心头邪火算是彻底被盖挑起来了，他吩咐所有手下务必把盖活捉回来。

 

盖刚才趁巴颂不注意，拿出贴在脚底的刀片割破大腿。只有剧痛才能让他清醒，这是贝贝教他的...而且幸好藏了把枪在胸罩里，不然今天怕是要被轮死在这里...盖一阵后怕。

到处都有巴颂的人追上来，盖失血过多体力下降，再加上没穿内裤，打架的任务光荣移交给王昊。自己躲在他身后，抱着箱子偶尔还能砸几个人头。

 

他们就这么一路打一路逃，最后逃到一个断崖边没路了，而远处仍然有人追来。

 

王昊满身伤痕倒在地上，嘴里念着要死了，这次是真的要死了。

盖把箱子扔他身上：“你躲旁边树林去。”王昊看着他鲜血淋漓的大腿和破烂不堪的旗袍，拼命摇头，要走一起走...盖把胸罩扯掉，怒踹他两脚：“你他妈想死，老子还不想！快躲开！”

 

巴颂带着人从车里下来，看到盖孤零零站在悬崖边，装出同情的样子：“看来你的新男朋友也抛弃你了。”

盖举起掌心雷对着他：“我们分开走的，他现在大概已经到云南了。”

“所以呢？”

“你要是不放我走，我马上跳下去。”

巴颂疑惑地偏头：“这是什么情况，你是红花会的人又不是我的人，你死不死好像威胁不到我吧？”

盖：“我要是死了，我朋友回到红花会就会把今天的事一五一十告诉弹壳，我跟弹壳的关系你是清楚的，后果会怎样你也清楚，”盖顿了顿，“放了我，今天就什么都没发生，你仍然是红花会的友好合作伙伴。”

 

看巴颂有点动摇，盖最后一剂猛攻：“是为了这点钱跟红花会决裂划算，还是继续赚更多钱划算，巴爷你是生意人，应该清楚吧？”

 

巴颂摸着头来回踱步思考了一会，然后指着盖哈哈大笑：“盖爷！你厉害！我越来越喜欢你了，下次一定要跟你喝酒，喝真的酒！”

 

目送巴颂一帮人离开后，盖强撑着的身体瞬间垮掉，他倒地上昏死过去。王昊赶紧从树林跑过来，轻拍盖的脸却怎么也拍不醒，他手足无措，现在该怎么办？怎么离开这里？

他从来没觉得自己这么没用过，什么忙都帮不上倒像个拖油瓶...

突然一阵狂风略过，王昊抬起头...是一架小型直升机！

 

白曜隆戴着墨镜探出头，比了个嚣张的手势，笑得一脸奶痞。

 

用飞机上的急救箱给盖暂时包扎好伤口，脱下外套遮住因为没穿内裤，旗袍又开叉到腰间而走光的下体，打断小白赤裸裸的视奸后，王昊小心翼翼托着盖的头枕在自己腿上。

盖的浓妆花得跟小丑一样，但是王昊不觉得丑，还挺可爱的。

 

飞机起飞了，王昊望着四周昏暗的景色，忽然想到什么，问前面的小白：“盖爷的男朋友是壳总吗？”小白仿佛听到特好笑的笑话似的，笑了好久，他擦去眼角的泪水：“谁跟你说他男朋友是壳总啊？”

“我...我乱猜的。”

“你小子不要听到点墙根就乱发散，”“弹壳是喜欢操老盖，但是操过老盖的人多了去了，不能人人都是他男朋友吧？”

 

王昊满脸通红，心里又酸又难受，嗯了声不说话了。

 

过了好久后小白说：“喔我想起来了，盖爷确实是有过男朋友，是贝爷啊！他俩还真谈过恋爱。”

王昊诧异。

小白继续说：“不过那都是好多年前的事了，”“你问这个干啥？”

“没啥...就是好奇。”王昊抚摸盖肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

“你回去千万别提贝爷，贝爷进局子这事，壳总特生气，折磨老盖好久呢。”

 

05

王昊跟盖千辛万苦搞定这批货，弹壳喜出望外，直接提拔王昊进入核心干部群，参加红花会所有高层会议，并接管贝贝X市西部的生意。

而盖被强制送到医院住院，尽管他强调这个伤真的不碍事完全不用这么大费周章，但是弹壳做的决定真是十头牛都拉不回来。

 

入院第二天，王昊捧着鲜花提着果盘看望盖。终于有人来跟他说话了，盖开心得见牙不见眼。王昊把花束插到花瓶里，然后坐在一旁削苹果，削成一只小兔子。盖没见过这样的，感觉特新奇，连忙抢到手里细细打量。

盖小嘴歪歪，活像一只大兔子捧着一只小兔子，王昊看着盖，心里胀鼓鼓的像被什么温暖的东西填满...

王昊：“谢谢你啊。”

盖将“小兔子”扔到嘴里，两口就吞下：“谢我干嘛？我又不是想救你，纯粹是自救！”

王昊抿嘴笑了笑，继续削兔子。

盖凑到他身边：“听说你现在是干部啦，恭喜你。”

王昊：“谢谢。”

盖两手使劲揉捏王昊的脸颊：“不准再说谢了！”

王昊无语，那我该说什么...

 

盖：“那你得想个名号了！”

“名号？”

盖点点头：“比如，我叫g-a-i 盖，白曜隆叫小白...你总不可能叫老王吧？隔壁老王，听起来就很弱诶。”

王昊想了想：“那我叫pgone”盖切了一声，这破小孩，还跟我拽英语：“什么屁不屁的，我以后叫你老万得了。”

 

“老万好，老万这个名可以，听起来就红红火火的！”门虚掩着，弹壳推开门走进来，冲王昊打个招呼后，“老万你先出去吧，我跟老盖说下话。”

王昊点点头，对周延笑了笑，离开病房。

 

弹壳东看看瓶里的花，西瞧瞧床头的果盘，就是不先起头说话。

盖看不下去：“我没死，你是不是挺失望的？”

“你又发什么疯呢？”

盖轻哼：“老万这孩子真是屁都不懂就被你派去跟巴颂博弈，这跟送羊入虎口有什么差别？”

“我这是历练，历练他！”

“历练他，那关我屁事啊？让我跟去不就是想让他拖累死我！”

 

弹壳一时语塞，盖继续：“贝贝的事你还是放不下...只有我死了你才觉得对得起他...”弹壳气急，猛地掐住盖的脖子...

妈的你这逼嘴怎么这么不饶人呢，不准再说话了！

直到盖缺氧快窒息，用力推打他的手，弹壳才清醒过来，迅速放开他，然后夺门而出。

 

“操...咳咳...操你妈..咳”盖满脸涨红，喘得上气不接下气。

 

几天后，王昊闲着没事，准备再去看看盖，护士说他出院了。

于是王昊心急火燎往盖房间跑，他现在特别想见他，哪怕不说话也行。

盖的房门没关，透过门缝，王昊惊愕地看到盖穿着之前泰国那身旗袍，躺在桌子上被小白架着腿猛操...

他甚至能看清小白快速进出的粗紫性器，能听到阴囊撞击肉体发出的“啪啪”声，配合着激烈的抽插，盖发出舒服的呻吟，不停催促身上的男人再快点。

小白奋力地挺动着，突然抬头发现了门外的王昊。

 

王昊惊慌失色，慌忙跑开。

他躲进楼道里，鼻子一阵阵发酸，心脏像被人捏住爆打一样痛...为什么明明猜到他是这样的人，亲眼看见还是会难过...

更让王昊无法接受的是，他发现他难过的不是盖招蜂引蝶，难过的是为什么在他身上驰骋的男人不是我...

 

小白抱起盖，性器深深顶入阴道口，盖闷哼一声。

就着插入的姿势，小白快走两步把盖摔到床上：“刚刚老万好像在门外。”

盖偏过头望向门口，除了漆黑的过道，什么都没有。

“啊...！”小白用力向前一顶，边亲吻盖侧颈边继续在他体内疯狂进出，小白：“你不去看看吗，”盖白眼一翻，我他妈被你操着呢，怎么去看？“他好像对你有意思，之前还问我你有没有男朋友呢。”

是吗...

盖盯着天花板，神色复杂。

 

06

王昊在外面游荡了一天，好不容易给自己做完思想工作回到房间。

门一开，居然看到盖穿着他的白衬衫坐在飘窗上抽烟发呆。他下身什么都没穿，任由两条大腿光溜溜露在外面，搞得王昊一阵心猿意马。

 

听到响动后，盖回过神。他扔掉烟从飘窗上跳下来走近王昊，下体因为走动还若隐若现。王昊哪敢看他，但是这个单身宿舍真的无处可躲，他只能假装找东西喝掩饰自己的手足无措：“你怎么有我房间钥匙？”盖不回答，靠近他轻声问：“你想不想操我？”

 

王昊直接一口水喷了盖一脸。

“啊对不起对不起！”他赶紧找毛巾给盖擦拭，擦着擦着被盖握住往身上摸。

王昊赶紧挣开，满脸惊异：“你...你这是干嘛？”

盖：“红花会规矩，每个新晋干部都要跟我睡觉，你难道不知道？”

 

‘要是你这次任务顺利完成，弹壳一高兴说不定会提拔你当干部，到时你就有福享了’

没想到小白说的享福是这个意思。

 

盖身材瘦小又是溜肩，王昊的衬衫穿身上足足大了一码，白皙的脖颈和清瘦的锁骨自然露出，王昊盯着他被水浸湿后隐约可见的乳头，拼命挣扎半天，才抑制住立刻将盖抱上床的欲望：“...你其实不用这样，我...我跟他们不一样。”

 

盖不退反进，猛地坐到王昊大腿上，一边说：“好哥哥，你今晚不要了我，我回去会被弹壳折磨死的，你就可怜可怜我吧~”一边扒王昊衣服。

王昊突然一股火气升上心头，他将盖推倒在地：“你今天早上刚跟小白上完床，晚上又来勾引我，你就这么缺男人操吗？”

 

这话说完，两人均是一愣。

 

王昊回过神想扶起盖，盖先一步爬起来。

 

王昊：“对不起，我不是...”我不是这个意思。

盖语气冰冷：“没事，我去洗一下。”

 

浴室响起水声...

 

王昊坐到沙发上怕打脑袋，唉声叹气：“我怎么能对他说这种话呢？”

他无比后悔，还没想好怎么道歉，盖就穿好衣服裤子从浴室出来了，王昊看他穿得整整齐齐突然心里不是滋味，有种怅然若失的感觉。

 

盖走到他身边拽起外套：“那我先走...你能让一下吗，坐到我衣服了。”王昊愣愣地挪开屁股，他瞧见盖眼眶红红，突然抓住他的手：“你刚刚说，如果我们不...你会被弹壳折磨，是什么意思？”

盖挣脱开他的手，然后用力抽走外套：“没什么意思，不关你的事。”王昊猛地把他强搂在怀里：“你别走，留下来，我...我们可以...”盖一拳揍到王昊肚子上，王昊吃痛脱力。

 

“你他妈真把老子当妓女了？送上门的时候你不要，现在后悔？老子不奉陪了！”

 

在盖离开前，王昊飞速跑过去挡住门把手，他有一种预感，要是今晚盖走了，他们之间将再也不会有关系。王昊身体比盖强壮许多，他轻松扛起盖摔到床上，然后压上去脱他的衣服，盖像只兔子疯狂用腿踢王昊“你他妈放开老子！”两人靠得近了，王昊这才闻到盖身上淡淡的沐浴露清香，熟悉的味道让王昊占有欲爆棚，他此刻恨不得把盖揉碎了嵌到身体里跟自己融为一体。

 

他凑到盖脖颈处猛吸，声音黯哑低沉：“周延，我想要你...真的想要你...”要个几把...“你他妈不是嫌老子脏吗...你..！唔”王昊凑上去狠狠堵住他的嘴，这张嘴叫床好听，骂人就算了吧。

 

小小的肉嘴被王昊整个含住，柔软又饱满的唇瓣像果冻一样嫩弹...

 

王昊亲够后，粗暴撬开盖的牙关，湿热的舌头滑入口中，舔弄牙齿和敏感的口腔壁...盖很久没跟人接吻，第一反应是推开他，但是被王昊紧紧抱着挣脱不了...

激烈的唇舌交缠很快让盖缺氧，他身体瘫软没力气再抵抗，王昊趁机扒光他衣裤，握着早就硬到爆炸的性器往小穴里捅，穴口干涩痛得盖冒泪花，赶紧抵住王昊小腹不让他继续：“妈的，有你种操法吗？”王昊红着脸给他道歉，妈的现在是需要道歉吗？盖难以置信：“你小子不会没操过人吧？”王昊脸更红了，支支吾吾的。

 

盖认命叹气，搞处男真他娘麻烦！

 

他示意王昊先拔出去，然后用口水沾湿手指插入穴口给自己扩张，看着王昊好奇地打量自己的下体，盖突然觉得很羞耻，他转过头闭起眼睛。

其实在泰国王昊就看过这具奇妙的身体，只是没有这么近距离，连稀疏的耻毛都清晰可见。

大概是双性人的原因，盖的阴茎小巧可爱，此刻已经勃起，同样小巧的阴囊下是女人才有的阴道，现在被手指抽插玩弄，分泌出大量透明液体。

盖舒服地呻吟，另一只手不自觉抚上胸膛揉捏乳头寻求更多快感。

 

...这么爽吗？

 

看着水光泛滥的蜜穴，王昊突然口干舌燥，他咽了咽口水，抽开盖的手指舔上去...

舌头舔开阴唇在阴道口来回进出，“啊！...啊...啊哈”...好舒服...盖抱着王昊的头，双腿搭在他肩膀上脚趾舒服到蜷缩起来。

阴穴湿得不成样子，床单被浸湿一大片。王昊发现三只指头都能顺利进出后，他分开盖的大腿准备插入，盖又推开他。

 

“...现在都还不行吗？”嗓音略带委屈。

周延亲亲他的脸颊：“带套。”

 


End file.
